The capture of Remus Lupin
by marajade89
Summary: This is a story of how Tonks finally convinces Remus to accept her love. This is my first fanfic hope it's ok.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I owe JK Rowling everything

Tonks was practically running through the halls of Hogwarts, she had heard a rumor that many werewolves had been rounded up by the Ministry of Magic, given fake charges and sent to Azkaban. Immediately her mind had flown to Remus, was he okay, had he been captured? She was going to find Dumbledore, hoping he knew where Remus was and whether he was safe. With each step she took she uttered a prayer. _Please let him be okay, I need him… _She quickly rounded a corner to find Remus Lupin in the flesh, coming out from behind the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

At first she just stared at him, thanking God he was alive, and well and standing right before her. She hadn't been able to see him or even write letters to him in months. Her heart swam with emotions, happiness, love, disappointment, anger, rejection and a burning desire.

"Hello there, Nymphadora," he muttered, trying to sound nonchalant. She could hear in the heaviness of his voice that his spirit was all but crushed. She looked at him carefully, "Are you alright?" she asked, knowing he wasn't. "No," he replied honestly, "The work I am doing for Dumbledore is nearly impossible, to begin with, and the Ministry is just making everything more difficult. It just proves that they are seen as second class citizens. They can not trust wizards." He released a huge sigh, and tried to relax his shoulders, his strong frame seeming to crush in on itself. "So, how have you been?" he asked her innocently.

A thousand answers soared through her mind, but she just answered "fine." He answered "okay, well I should get going, See you later Nymphadora."

Upon hearing her name Tonks was awakened from her trance-like state, her man was in front of her, if she didn't do something very drastic she was going to lose him again, this time maybe forever. As he started to walk away she whispered his name. He nervously turned around knowing what she would want. "I miss you … so much." She finally managed to speak. "Why won't you let yourself love me?" she questioned, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered back, then he turned to walk away.

_NO! _she thought, _he is not getting away this time…_ She spun around and shouted _Petrificus Totalus!_ The burning desire took over her actions and she realized she needed to be alone with him NOW! She flicked her wand at him whispering _wingardium leviosa_ and guided his frozen, floating body to the nearest broom closet. Once inside she put a silencing charm on the door and magically locked it as well, she doubted even McGonagal could get through that door.

Remus's POV

Remus had just received new directions from Dumbledore and was leaving his office when he saw Dora marching toward him, the next thing he knew she had cursed him, he was completely unable to move. _Shit, Damn, Damn, Damn her she is so persistent, I told her we couldn't get into a relationship, that would put her in too much danger. I am too dangerous, too poor and way, waaayyy to old for her. I love her too much to let her love me. Shit, SHIT. Shouldn't have let my guard down._ And with that he found himself in a broom closet alone with the one witch he wanted more than anything to be alone with.

Tonk's POV

_Now what stupid? _She questioned herself. _Well we could do very naughty things to him like this… oh, I rather like the sound of that. Well first present your argument for why you should go out, It will be more beneficial in the long run… Okay then…_

"Remus, I love you too much, every second I spend without you is agony and I will not let you go until I am convinced that you are mine, completely." She continued to argue that there was no real reason why they shouldn't be together, We love each other, and yes it will be difficult, but it will be worth the touble in the end. "Even a poor werewolf is entitled to some happiness." She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I would rather spend the rest of my life in Azkaban than live one more day without you." Remus felt her warm breath on his ear and slowly his barriers he constructed around his heart began to melt away. His eyes became glassy. "There," she said, "now that you've finally listened to me, what do you think?" She partially released the curse so he could move his head and respond. "I love you so much Dora, but I still am not convinced we should get too involved with each other." "Fine", she replied, "I guess that means I'm going to have to rape you."

Remus's POV

_Rape me, what? Can girls really rape men? I thought it was just the other way around. _Just as he thought this Tonk's waved her wand and all of his clothes with the exception of his boxers were magically removed and folded neatly on the floor. He looked up at her with a mixture of horror, surprise and lust to see her start to taker her own clothes off. He watched her slide out of everything except her black lacey bra and matching black panties. Then she gracefully strolled over to him and began to kiss his lips and face, her hands were upon his chest and he felt them slowly make their way south of the border.

The whole time Remus had watched her undress, he felt a gradual tightening in his boxers. With her hand making it's way to it, his manhood immediately grew as blood rushed to it. He remembered a joke he had overheard Lily telling one of her friends, way back when they were at Hogwarts, _"God gave man two heads, but only enough blood to keep one working at a time." _Remus remembered this with a laugh but started worrying that he would lose control and break his reserve to stay away from Tonks. But it was too late he realized as Tonks now held his manhood in her perfect hands. She had continued kissing her way down his chest across his stomach and was now tracing his happy trail with her free hand. He was putty in her hands. When Tonk's believed she had gotten him worked up enough so that he would not leave she released the full body bind curse that had restrained him. He didn't even notice he was free. His hands immediately went around her waist and pulled her in a tight embrace and a very intense kiss which she broke only for a moment as she quickly cast a contraceptive spell on herself wincing at the momentary pain it caused. She also charmed the floor so it felt as if they were standing on a mattress rather than on the hard stone. Remus took the hint and gently laid her down on the ground. Tonk's wand rolled out of her hand as she placed her hand on the side of his face the other still busy with his private parts. They kissed deeply and Tonks let out a small moan as he sucked on her lip and migrated south as well. She felt she was slightly lifted as he expertly unlatched her bra and revealed her perfect breasts. Remus couldn't understand why he was so lucky to love and be loved by such an intelligent, funny, perfect woman. He moved his hand from behind the small of her back to her breasts. And kissed all the way down her neck, chest and breasts, covering every square inch of her skin.

Remus was about to lose it Tonks's hand no longer just rested on his manhood but he had begun to move it up and down against him. He moaned her name,"Wait," he whispered in her ear. She gave him a mischevious smile ecstatic that she had this effect on him and pulled his boxers off completely. He smiled in return and took her panties off as well. This was it, they were both completely naked, their limbs entwined. Remus looked at her questioningly, to make sure it was okay to take the next step on their way to the land of sex and bliss. She smiled and nodded, breathing heavily. _Okay…_ Remus thought as her positioned himself on top of her, wondering if she was a virgin, if so this would probably hurt. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Tell me to stop if I am hurting you." "Just go slowly at first." She replied. Remus adjusted himself and slowly moved his hips in. Their skin making contact caused fire to spread across both their bodies. Tonks moaned and Remus felt encouraged. He was all the way in now. It was so wonderful and warm. He never felt anything like it. "Wait a minute," Tonks whispered, "just let me get used to this feeling." _So this is what sex is like, well it was well worth the wait…_ "Okay," she hissed, "I'm ready." Remus continued watching her face and absorbing all her pleasure, as her breasts bounced slightly every time he re-entered her. After about fifteen minutes they were lying next to each other on the floor sweating heavily and panting. "I truly love you Remus." Tonks moaned in his ear, he replied after kissing her forehead and her nose, "I love you too Dora." "Will you stay with me now, Remus?" She inquired hopefully, "I will," he smiled, "you have finally made me realize I can't live without you for another second." He wrapped his arms around her bare waist and kissed her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her slightly sweaty hair. They closed their eyes and drifted onto the peaceful, content sleep of true lover.

Fin


End file.
